Jungle Fury
For over 10,000 years, the spirit of a pure evil known as Dai Shi has been locked away and safely guarded by the Pai Zhuq (pronounced pie-shwah), "Order of the Claw," a secretive Kung Fu clan. Recently, the Pai Zhuq selected their three top members, Jarrod, Theo, and Lily, to become the new guardians of Dai Shi, but Jarrod turned out to be a bad choice and Casey, a rookie (or "cub"), was to take his place. Jarrod tried taking the container holding Dai Shi. It accidentally opened, and Dai Shi killed Master Mao and took over Jarrod's body. The trio were sent to find a new master, who turned out to be a man named RJ, and he gave them the special gift to become Power Rangers. They alone are the Earth's only hope to stop Dai Shi, who is doing everything, and anything that he can, along with his loyal minion Camille and an army of undead warriors, the Rinshi, so he can take over the world and have animals rule. He started out with unleashing the Five Fingers of Poison, but they failed. When a Rinshi Warrior possessing an animal spirit is too much for the Rangers, each are trained by a retired master in a new animal spirit. Lily was trained by Master Phant in the ways of the Elephant, Theo was trained by the visually impaired Master Swoop in the techniques of the Bat, and Casey was taught by RJ's father Master Finn in the tradition of the Shark. Dai Shi and Camille revived the deadly Overlords: Carnisoar and Jellica to train them in the ways of fear, deceit and terror, stripping Jarrod of his humanity. When Dai Shi fought the Rangers with his training, he defeated them and took RJ prisoner. To save RJ, the Rangers were taken to the Spirit World by Master Mao to be trained by three fallen Masters: Master Rilla, Master Guin, and Master Lope. In doing so, the three Rangers were able to upgrade to Master mode with incredible jets and hand-held claw weapons. RJ's Wolf Spirit, which he obtained by following his own path and straying from his father's Shark style, was tampered with by Dai Shi and transformed RJ into a werewolf. RJ did not rely on his friends and tried to take care of the situation by himself. Ultimately, he learned to lean on his friends and transformed into the Wolf Ranger. RJ's werewolf problem was able to fixed thanks to his new friendship with Flit the fly, who once was human. The last Overlord, Grizzaka was revived but he took over Dai Shi's place, as he hates humans and resents Dai Shi possessing a human. Dai Shi wanted to possess Grizzaka's powerful Zocato power. RJ's old friend from Pai Zhuq Dominick, a wanderer who hadn't yet found his path, decided being the Rhino Ranger was his path and joined the Power Rangers. Years ago, Master Mao once gave Dominick the Control Dagger, which everyone is now after to control the Rhino Steel Zord from the Rhino Nexus. Camille and Dai Shi reached the Nexus, a betrayal towards the Overloads. Dominick was able to take control of the Rhino Steel Megazord and destroy Carnisoar once and for all. The time was running out to revive three Phantom Beast Generals from the Crystal Eyes. Grizzaka was also destroyed by the Rangers. The Generals were revived by Jellica but they destroyed her and allied with Dai Shi, wanting him to be their King. Dai Shi's first court of order was to kidnap the three living masters and put them under control to manifest three Spirit Rangers to go against the five Power Rangers. Master Finn was locked in a Crystal Eye and saved by his son and together they were able to gain control over the Spirit Rangers and call them forth when needed. Soon Dai Shi began losing control over Jarrod and the remaining Phantom Beast Generals blamed Camille and sent warriors against her. Jarrod saved her and Casey witnessed this and went to Dai Shi's temple to save Jarrod. Together, Jarrod and Camille helped in a battle with the Rangers. Ashamed of his bad deeds, Jarrod refused to help again when Scorch and Dai Shi began a new Beast War. Dai Shi opens up a portal to the Spirit World and resurrects all his fallen warriors, including the four fallen masters. Jarrod finally decides to join them as well and helps weaken Dai Shi and the three protectors finally destroy Dai Shi forever. Once the war was finished, Camille and Jarrod train as beginners in the Pai Zhaq academy. Dominic was given a fond farewell, along with Fran to back-pack through Europe.